


Flow

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Healing, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Nature Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will get you some herbal tea, okay? Helps with the flow of your magic.” He was up and already on the patch to the backdoor. <br/>“But the good tasting one.” Mike yelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever i am stuck, i flee to magic.  
> bc love me some magic tbh  
> childhood leftover thx harry potter

“Come on. You can do it.” Mike whispered, watching the plant he bewitched just minutes ago growing faster and faster up into the air, leaves falling as new grew while growing stronger each time.

“Did you tell the plant...” Ben started as he stepped next to Mike's crouching figure on the ground in their backyard.

“No, shut up.”

“But.”

“Now is not the time.” Mike said, eyes trained on the first flower blooming on his, now, tree.

“You know you wouldn’t have to wait if you would've used the other spell I usually use.”

“Ben please, not everyone can actually pronounce this spell. And not everyone is as powerful as you are. Just let me use my trashy magic and…”

“Oh baby, no, sorry. I didn’t mean to...” Ben sank down next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I just wanted to help. I will get you some herbal tea, okay? Helps with the flow of your magic.” He was up and already on the patch to the backdoor.

“But the good tasting one.” Mike yelled.

* * *

 

“You just need to flicker your hand like this.” Ben said, demonstrating the way he flickered his hand while whispering the spell under his breath, creating flames in his palm that burned blue, radiating warmth while not harming its creator.

“You just need to accept that I am not even close to your power.” Mike said, leaning back into Ben's chest who wrapped his free arm around Mike's waist, pulling him close, shaking the flames from his other hand.

“Power isn’t everything. Technique, mental strength. All of this counts too. Turns your magic from a brick of gold into liquid gold, sliding through your fingers and into your spell. From your heart, into your brain, though your tongue and out into the world.” Ben followed his words with his fingers, drawing circles around Mike's heart, drawing them across Mike's chest up to his throat and into his hair, pressing a kiss behind his ear before sliding two fingers over his lips.

“Feel the flame inside of you, beating in your heart like nature's rhythm. Feel it flowing in your brain, think about the spell you need.” Ben took Mike's hand, holding the palm upwards. “Think about it. Now speak it, feel the spell go through your lips, feel the flames in your veins flooding into your palm.”

Mike followed his instruction, feeling the liquid gold invading his bloodstream, curling around his muscles as he spoke the words he could mutter in his sleep, feeling them drip from his lips into the air and suddenly, the muscles in his hand moved from alone, flickering his hand until the flame flickered to life, surprising Mike.

Ben chuckled into his shoulder, big proud grin on his face.

“But don’t start expecting anything big of me now.” Mike muttered, feeling the flames as they danced on his palm, smiling.

“I only expect what I believe you can do.” Ben answered, holding him close as they watched Mike's flame glow.

* * *

 

“You saw me doing it so often. “Ben panted, his breath getting shorter and shorter as he lost more and more blood though the wound in his chest.

“Please, Mike.” He whispered, turning his pleading eyes to his lover.

“I am not strong enough. I need to get someone. Please, Ben, I can’t.” He was close to tears, his hands slick with blood as he kept on trying to keep the blood inside of Ben instead of on mother earth under them.

“Remember. Heart, brain, mouth. Believe, think, speak, feel.” Ben coughed, his body wrecking with the movement and his face scrunched up with pain.

“Believe.” Mike muttered under his breath, collecting all his magic in his core, feeling the spark in his heart and let it travel to his brain, hearing the words Ben always said when he was healing someone.

The words passed his lips, his hands pressing down on the wound as the magic made his skin glow golden and he could feel Ben's pulse, maybe even his, in his hands.

Ben gasped, ripping his eyes open as his chest knitted back together, taking his breath away as the weight of magic pressed down, before passing out.

“Fucking asshole.” Mike muttered as he had to carry Ben back to their home, leaving blood for mother nature to nurture on and a dead body of their enemy to destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
